


Hot Brew & You

by KassieProphet



Series: Ghost Prompts [56]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28488840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassieProphet/pseuds/KassieProphet
Summary: Tumblr Prompt:What if the Papa II, III, and Popia's s/o made them cups of hot cocoa and talked with them to cheer them up?
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Reader, Papa Emeritus II/Reader, Papa Emeritus III/Reader, Papa Emeritus IV/Reader
Series: Ghost Prompts [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536134
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18





	Hot Brew & You

**Papa II** \- He always feels like he has the weight of the world on his shoulders. When he’s not away on tour, he’s away attending seminars or giving seminars in stuffy conference rooms. When he’s back at the Abbey, there’s always more paperwork that piled up while he was away and unruly pets who need his firm hand—when he’d much rather play. You coming in wanting nothing from him is a treat he always looks forward to. He’s not a big fan of hot cocoa, but watch his eyes light up when you slip into his quarters with a tiny cup of espresso. He’ll never be an effusive man, but you can tell in the way the tension bleeds from his shoulders and the way his body leans back in his chair that he’s delighted. Papa usually won’t say no to a neck massage, but on these occasions, he’d much rather have you sit and talk with him. You sip your hot chocolate and listen, and he savors his espresso and tells you about Sister this and Brother that, about the mess the senior clergy have made, and about Imperator wanting him to defy time and space to get this next report done. You lend a sympathetic ear, chiming in occasionally with a “oh no!” here and “that must be very frustrating” there, and in no time you’ve got your man perked up again. He’s still a Very Busy Papa, so—even though he’d rather spend more time with you—as soon as your cups are empty, he’s sighing and saying he must get back to work. But he kisses your knuckles before you go, and you know you’ve done good.

**Papa III** \- he’s our happy-go-lucky Papa, but even he can wilt behind closed doors. The moment you saw Nihil pulling him aside after Mass, you knew he’d need your little ritual. Meetings with his father and Sister Imperator always take the wind out of his sails, even if he keeps a wink and a finger gun at the ready for public interactions. It’s only once he’s back in his quarters does he seem to shrink 3 sizes—and you have to help him off with his vestments—and let the existential dread sink into his bones. But you’re there to kiss his eyelids, and he visibly brightens when he sees you’ve already got two steamy mugs of hot cocoa—complete with the Lucky Charms ™️ marshmallows you put in just for him. He pulls the both of you into one of his big armchairs so you can sip the hot drink while getting in a good cuddle—that’s only until you finish your brews, though! Papa will drag you onto his fainting couch so he can rest his head in your lap while you run your fingers through his hair. He kvetches about his father, and his brothers, and that damn Imperator all while bemoaning that he’s the only one that seems to have a sense of fun around here. You just continue to stroke him while letting out little noises of acknowledgment. After a while, he’ll just tucker himself out, and you’ll have to put him to bed—but don’t be surprised when he asks you to stay.

**Papa IV** \- Even after achieving a dark papalhood, Copia is still an anxious little rat man. He can flirt with the audience and navigate political intrigue with the best of them … but he’s still prone to bouts of insecurity. You’ll often find him in his study staring down at his desk mumbling that he said “ninety-six _sex_ ” instead of “cents”, and all the senior clergy present laughed, or that he tripped over his trike again and do you think everyone noticed? So when you hear the dorms all a titter that Copia face planted in the hall after Dewdrop, erm, accidentally stepped on his robes, you know he’s going to need someone to talk to. Now, Copia loves a generous mug of hot cocoa—and the two of you often curl up together and consume the rich drink—but that man has a sweet tooth, and you know some nice affogato is the way to cheer him up. When you walk into his study—where he’s staring forlornly at his hung-up robes—with a platter of the dessert, Copia’s eyes widen and visibility mist over. He doesn’t say much, but his imploring gaze at you as the two of you dig in speaks volumes. You reach out, brushing your thumb over his cheek, and assure him for the millionth time that everything’s fine, _he’s_ fine … and how about a little playtime with his babies? It’s always the right thing to suggest, and after Copia’s had his ratties climbing all over him and investigating his pockets for treats, his gaze toward you turns fond instead of worried.


End file.
